Blood and Sin
by SupImmaAnon
Summary: Allen and Krory save a girl who turns out to be an innocence host. WHUUT! What is going to happen? DUN DUN DUN KroryXOC, AllenXLenalee(In the future)


**HAI GUYS! IMMA ANON!1! :D ... I feel I'm a bit too over enthusiastic about this. This is a fanfic for DGM and it is Krory X OC (SORRY! :S) Well this is my first ever writing stunt, so I hope that all the DGM characters are as OC as possible (With mild exceptions). Constructive criticism is encouraged~ Flaming is not as much :( BUUUURN**

** -Krory's POV-**

I walked slowly behind Allen, a few feet behind him in the middle of desolate walkways as I watched him stash the innocence in his bag, the one we acquired recently. We walked past a lone flower shop, and I caught a whiff of a rose. My thoughts drifted off to Eliade, and as sad as it is to admit, I had not gotten over her yet. She was the only one who accepted me, she was the only one at that point to love me, for a long ten years and more and she was even my first! I allowed a light pink to dust my cheeks at that point. _"Eliade.."_ I whispered in remorse, feeling my tears threaten to spill at the thought. When I looked up from the roses I had unconsciously walked to, Allen was not at all in sight. I sweat dropped when I saw him stuffing his face with food. "A-ah Allen I think we shou-" A shrill scream echoed in the air, calling out for help, followed by the sound of what seemed like a fight. "HELP!" a girl shouted. I eyed Allen."Allen kun, we should head there." He gave an understanding nod before standing up and paying for his bowl of noodles.

I jumped onto the roof tops for easier and more convenient running. I sped off as fast as I could, only to see an attempted robbery of sorts. My innocence reacted to this making me wonder if one of the two people were akuma. As if in slow motion, I saw the man raise up his hand high, as if to hit the raven haired woman cowering below him.

**_-Tsumi's POV-_**

"Wanna do something more productive now Tsumi?"Adam whispered lowly into my ear. I stood at 5 feet, and he was half a foot taller than me, which brought out the feelings of being cornered as he backed me up into an alleyway. "S-Stop it Adam, I-I don't want to do this... S-STOP IT!" I cried out meekly, shivering. "HELP!"I tried to cry out, only for Adam to put a large hand over my mouth. Instinctively, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and he groaned in pain, as I tried to run. He immediately went in front of me, cornering me once more. "Why you little..!" A the moment he raised his hand, another dark looming figure fell out of the sky (well it seemed that way at first) and landed in a cloud of dust. I struggled to escape, but felt myself close my eyes and turn away as Adam raised his hand to hit me.

I closed my eyes, anticipating a sharp, stinging slap to reach my face. However, I only heard a low voice whisper menacingly "Do you not know that it is frowned upon to hit women?" I saw the figure holding Adam's hand back from hitting me. When the light shone on the figure, it came to light that it was actually a very pale man with angular features. His hair was black with a white streak in it, which I found weird as it stood up. I noticed his eyes were black, which is rather intimidating, as was his stature. Who is this tall man?

Suddenly, I saw Adam's hand which was no longer held back swiftly hit the wall and crack it. I stared on in horror, warm blood trickling down the right side of my face. "a-a-aa" I tried to scream, but no sound came out. The pale man looked at me apologetically, while Adam's tanned skin contrasted against his. "Exorcist!" Adam spoke through clenched teeth. The man smirked, as if to prove a point. With a shout, Adam swung his arm back, and the stranger jumped back to dodge it. Shouting once more, Adam's body started to expand, and it turned to a monstrous dragon like creature. My eyes widened, and my spectacles fell loose. Swiftly, The dragon looked at me, and its eyes closed to slits. "Wish I could have had more fun with you, Tsumi. He spat the words out like it was a poison. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. What was going on? "KRORY!" I heard someone shout, and I heard the sound of leather against granite. A brown bag fell to the ground near me, and it was thrown on the ground by a boy who looked younger than me slightly. His silver hair glistened as his left arm turned into a gun. I gasped in horror, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. What was all this? "Allen Kun, could you please take care of this monster?" The tall exorcist, who I'm assuming is Krory, spoke evenly. Before Allen could even open his mouth to speak, A loud gunshot echoed throughout the small alleyway, and I grimaced in pain.

I grabbed my right shoulder, falling to my knees. "Oh, is this innocence I see? Well might as well kill you two exorcists now." Adam, or what used to be Adam, laughed maniacally. My glasses fell off and broke on the ground, and I heard muffled voices shouting my name, tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked down at the bag where what looked like a small, glowing glass cube fell out. I looked up at Adam, and saw that he wanted to get it. I smirked weakly, and despite the bone crunching pain and the black stars growing around my body, I grabbed the cube, planning to throw it away. Just as my fingertips brushed against it and I grabbed it, I felt two strong hands grab me, and jump up. My blurry vision did not help, and I just decided to close my eyes, and muster enough strength to throw the cube. When I raised my hand, I felt a dull pain in my neck, followed by more pain. My eyes flew open and I gasped, taking in as much air as I could. My eyes opened to see a blurred black to the left of me, as I saw the tall exorcist's body holding me up. What was he doing? I held my right hand up where I planned to throw the cube, only to see the glass cube was gone, and my hand was glowing a bright cyan.

"E-exorcist.. s-sama... my a-arm" I whispered, halfway in pain. He looked up, and through my blurred vision, I could see his eyes widen at my arm. "Shit! The poison is still inside her!" I looked down at my body, marked with fading black stars. "ALLEN! SHE APPEARS TO BE AN INNOCENCE HOST!" The exorcist screamed. I saw Allen jump up from the alleyway, and his eyes looked over with wonder and amazement. His attention drifted back to the demon, and he shot a final bullet. Adam screamed in pain, as he flew away. The silver haired boy turned to go after Adam, but the exorcist at my side, Krory, called him back. "ALLEN HELP HER QUICKLY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HER BODY ACCEPTS INNOCENCE WHILE SHE HAS AKUMA POISON IN HER!" He shouted, Allen looked conflicted, but decided to run over to where I was. The demon flew off, his black body shone in the sunlight. I distinctly heard him mutter "I'll be back". I gasped again and my whole body convulsed with pain. "A-AAH!" I screamed in pain. My mind was in too much of a mess to think.

**-Krory's POV-**

I watched as the girl, Tsumi, screamed in pain, and I also noted that her arm was glowing cyan, but there was still pentacles on her body. "Kuro Chan, I think you should get as much of the poison out as you can." Allen spoke, his voice quivering. "Don't you think I know that brat?"I growled. "I don't know if I can, due to her innocence." Allen grimaced, as if he hadn't thought of it. "Y-yeah I guess if you put it that way.." I looked at him and decide to weigh the choices. I exhaled deeply, only to be interrupted by Tsumi's agonizing scream.

I decided against the logical choice and instead leaned down to her neck, as the scent of lemon bombarded my senses, and it was then I noticed how... alluring, Tsumi looked. Her long, pure black hair covered one of her eyes, which were a pure scarlet, and her skin was pure. There were small streams of tears flowing down her face, and she reminded me somewhat of... Eliade? I shook that thought quickly from my head, mentally giving myself a beating for thinking such putrid thoughts as I proceeded to get the poison out. Her 5 foot frame was shadowed underneath my 6 foot one, as I continued to relief her of the poison, as I noticed Allen staring at me and I paid him no heed.

By the time I was done, I had not only failed to get rid of all the poison, but Tsumi was unconscious, which was quite a disappointment. If she were to be an innocence host, I wanted to see what she could do. I sighed, as the adrenaline wore off, and the white hair that originally stood upright fell down once more, obscuring my vision. Allen put a hand on my shoulder. "Kuro-Chan, I think it's time to go." He said, giving me a closed eye smile. "B-but what about Tsumi?"I asked? Allen stood in thought for awhile, before finally deciding that we needed to get her to a hospital to get checked up.

**-Tsumi's POV-**

To say my head was pounding was an understatement. I slowly got up, my whole body stinging, but my right eye and neck hurt the most. Other than that, I felt more rejuvenated than anything, in fact, I felt a whole lot stronger for some reason. I opened my eyes, to rub out the sleep and reach for my spectacles. When I put them on, I noticed that the vision in my right eye was fogged halfway to hell. I rubbed it and stared through the lenses again, only to see more foggy shapes. With a nagging thought at the back of my head, I took the spectacles off, and lo and behold! My right eye's vision was crystal clear! With one discrepancy, however. Everything was shades of black, and nothing was in actual colour. I rubbed the back of my head, and groaned out loud. I blinked in disbelief. What just happened? I'm assuming the events I recalled are true and indeed happened, but I still couldn't get a grip on it, it all seemed so surreal. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Through my right eye, I saw that the duo who walked in were glowing cyan, and through my left eye, I saw that they were the exorcists.

**-Allen's POV-**

I walked in to a groggy looking Tsumi, with Krory trailing behind me. We both agreed to not mention the biting, as she was more than likely to not have remembered whatever happened. "Tsumi do you feel okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "I-I feel great, but m-my eye and neck kinda hurt." I looked sheepishly to Krory, where he paled. "A-ah is that so? Well uh i-it's not I would know anything about that or anything! Haha..ha.."Krory awkwardly laughed. _Geez, he's making it so obvious that he knows something. _"So Tsumi chan, what do you plan on doing after this?" I saw her look down at her hands morosely, and she was clasping them together. "I-I suppose I will have to go on home and live my life but since Adam is gone, my home will also be gone in a few moments..."

My joking manner vanished, and so did Krory's. "What exactly was the relationship between you and that demon..?" She flinched visibly at the word demon. "H-he was my l-lover a-and he d-died... I h-have no more family either. So I g-guess there's nowhere to go from here..." At the news, I felt my heart pang. I knew Krory would have been equally affected, having been through a similar ordeal. Tears rolled down her face and she started sobbing, and she curled up into something like a ball and faced downwards, but I noticed something amiss.

The droplets that fell onto her hand from one of her eyes were not anywhere close to tears, it was blood. "T-Tsumi! You're crying blood!" She looked at me in shock, and I noticed that her right eye was a complete white. "I-Is your eye alright Tsumi..? Can you see out of it?"Krory asked, and I could tell he was hesitating, from the way he stammered. "I c-can only see the white outlines of t-the edges of surroundings, b-but other than that its pure black, while both of you a-are glowing cyan." She looked up from her crying to face us, and both me and Krory took a step back, both a bit frightened of her bloodied face. "J-just what is happening? A-Adam turned into a demon, I'm c-crying blood, and my a-arm hurts! W-What is happening? My love turned into a demon!" She cried out helplessly. Krory opened his mouth to say something, but I stepped in, afraid of what he was going to say. "The de- Adam turned into an akuma because of the Millennium Earl, who uses the despair of someone to bring back their loved one from the dead. We are the exorcists who seek out these demons and kill them, while retrieving innocence. We have reason to believe you are a host to this innocence, just like all the other exorcists, and the innocence gives us powers like you witnessed, and we wish to use these powers to defend everyone else, and free akumas from their misery. If you have nowhere to go, join us! We'll give you a home, and a new family!"I shouted. "To put them out of their misery..."I added in a whisper.

Tsumi looked up, sorrow in her eyes. "B-but I don't know how to fight... I don't even have an ability!" She trembled. "Which is why we'll help!" Krory spoke up quietly. "My apologies, please excuse me." he said, exiting through the door. _What's up with him?_ "A-Allen sama..?"Tsumi quietly whispered. _S-Sama? _I blanched. "I'll do it. B-but I need to get my things." I smiled and nodded. "Sure! And also, just Allen is fine. Or just Allen kun or something like that."I smiled cheerfully. She nodded, obviously still sad. "I better go check on Kuro chan huh?"I said, trying to lighten the mood. I walked outside, and saw Krory seated on a bench outside the room. "Her blood isn't completely pure, Allen. It still has akuma poison in it!" I frowned. Komui would have to fix that I'm guessing. "She said she would come along with us, seeing as that she had no more home. I guess I'll go inform Komui." I gestured to Timcampy.

**-Tsumi's POV-**

Should I really be doing this with my life? I made it a goal to somehow be the person who would destroy Adam and put him out of his misery. I had a newfound hope now, and I touched my face, wiping away the blood with my tears. "Wait for me..."I whispered. Suddenly, my hand started glowing blue, and my heart stared beating quicker. I felt my tears and blood harden, and my hand started glowing. Was this my innocence? I gasped loudly, and I distinctly heard fumbling outside. What was going to be my weapon, the thing that was going to help me save Adam? I stared in hope.

Much to my disappointment, all that appeared was a ring. I waved my hand about comically, in hopes that something would happen, however, nothing did. I tried shouting out weird magical phrases that I heard from movies, while Krory stood in front of the door and sweat dropped. When I noticed him, I stopped short, and the atmosphere went 'dot dot dot' "um hi!" I said mock cheerfully.

"Hi."

**Soooooo how was that? I know Krory is usually paired up with Miranda, and I SHIP THEM SOOO HARD :D** **But this is a favour to a friend as well, and hopefully she likes it. If you like my writing style, you can request a story from meh~ (Doubt so. :I) Again, this is my first fan fiction, so I may need more experience before I can write like BAU5(or never. Whatever.) BTW i know this chapter is somewhat focused on the OC, but i need to introduce her so SORREH! :I**

**TOMAHAWK CHOP IN YOUR FACE **

**-ImmaBeAnAnon**


End file.
